<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beneath Nostrade and Normalcy by LavenderrLemonade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402050">Beneath Nostrade and Normalcy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderrLemonade/pseuds/LavenderrLemonade'>LavenderrLemonade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bodyguard Kurapika, Doctor Leorio Paladiknight, God I hope this is good, M/M, Mafia AU, Romance, Slow Burn, first fic, gon and killua are there also, leopika - Freeform, leorio is a sweetheart, they are both so tired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:20:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderrLemonade/pseuds/LavenderrLemonade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leorio has not only achieved his dream of becoming a doctor- but is also the best practitioner around. Unfortunately, his work is interrupted when the biggest crime syndicate in the area decides they want his abilities. Falling deeper and deeper into the dangerous underground, Leorio is kept afloat only by a certain prickly blonde bodyguard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beneath Nostrade and Normalcy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>aw jeez first fic! criticisms and suggestions are appreciated a bunch :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Leorio had given up everything to get where he was. He’d abandoned his family, any semblance of a social life and even his health just to get into med school, and even that wasn’t enough. He’d turned down several offers of peaceful lives in rich neighborhoods, of working as a humble assistant at some uppity clinic near those rich neighborhoods. He’d known what he wanted-- to help those who couldn’t afford help, even if it sacrificed many opportunities and his own safety. Which is why, even as he stood in his own clinic with a gun pointed at his head, he didn’t stand down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young man had found himself in an odd situation. After aiding a wounded man he found on the side of the road after work, rumour apparently spread around the dangerous town of Leorio’s excellent little clinic, and reached the ears of the most influential crime syndicate in all of his county. Wanting him on their side, they sent someone to Leorio’s infirmary to scout him, who’d the man adamantly refused. Despite the great sum of money, as well as the protection they offered, Leorio had no intention of joining. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Joining</span>
  </em>
  <span>, meant he couldn’t do what he set out to do in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care how much you threaten me, I’m not joining you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blond man across the room sighed, clearly frustrated. “Listen, this is a pain for me, too. I didn’t want to have to go this far, but you leave me no choice. I was ordered to bring you to our side. The Nostrade head needs your skills.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio crossed his arms, his temper reaching its limits. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> listen,” he seethed, “I’m saying that I can’t do that. I have a job here, </span>
  <em>
    <span>patients </span>
  </em>
  <span>here, that I can’t just up and leave because some syndicate boss wants my medical skills. Even if he sends some angry twink to threaten a gun at me.” Okay, that last bit was harsh, but Leorio’s mood was fowl, and he wasn’t exactly the nicest person to begin with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bang.</span>
  </em>
  <span> A bullet whizzed past Leorio; a warning shot so close he could feel the wind rush past his ear. He could hear the glass of complimentary peppermints shattering behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I apologize, Leorio, but you leave me no choice. I’m not allowed to take no for an answer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man gulped, a bead of sweat forming on his brow. He weighed his options before him. He’d been in quite a few fights before, and was most definitely able to handle himself and his switchblade. But to do that would</span>
  <em>
    <span> literally</span>
  </em>
  <span> be bringing a knife to a gunfight, and Leorio knew when to stop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio sighed. He’d made his decision. Hesitantly, he asked,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t really have a choice, do I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blond’s frown deepened. “No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll come with you, then. But,” The man raised two fingers, his eyes boring into the other’s. “On two conditions. One, I get to keep doing my current job as well. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>must</span>
  </em>
  <span> be able to continue helping my current patients. Otherwise, you can tell your boss to shove it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man lowered his gun, a relieved look appearing on his face. “Of course. That works. And the other condition?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio’s expression softened in trade. “You tell me your name. It might be some confidential mafia bullshit, but I’d at least like to know my escort.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man’s eyebrows twitched. He spoke, quieter this time. “Kurapika.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>